


Scrapper

by vanillafluffy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, please don't eat the kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: For the prompt, "Venom befriends a lost kitten".





	Scrapper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).

They’re taking a shortcut through one of the alleys near the Schuller Building when Venom pipes up. “Eddie! Eddie! Can I eat that?”

‘That’ is a small, fuzzy kitten stumbling between the trash cans. Its eyes are blue--Eddie isn’t sure if it’s Siamese or just very young. It squeaks up at them, sniffing curiously at his boots.

“It’s not like I’ve ever been able to stop you,” he answers, resigned by now to the symbiote’s foibles.

Meanwhile, the kitten begins to climb his pants leg, tiny claws inching their way up him. When it reaches his thigh, the sharp tips begin digging into his skin. Eddie plucks the little creature loose, holding it by the nape of its neck.

The kitten bleats at them, paws batting futilely. 

Any minute now, Eddie figures he’s about to find out whether cat really is the other other white meat. He’s a little surprised Venom hasn’t scarfed it already.

“It has no chance against us, but it is not afraid to fight us,” Venom says thoughtfully. 

Too young to know any better, but Eddie knows from experience what it feels like to take on a fight he doesn’t believe he can win. It’s what they did with Riot. The blue-eyed kitty is swearing at them, he’s pretty sure. It doesn’t like being held like this, it wants a piece of them.

“Come on,” he says to Venom. “If you’re going to eat it, eat it. Don’t play with your food.”

“I don’t think I want to eat it,” the symbiote says, chagrined. “It’s too small.”

“We’ll have to find a home for it, then,” Eddie says, using his other hand to cradle the kitten, which snuggles up against his flannel shirt, still grumbling. “It’s in my lease--no pets.”

Venom pokes the kitten with a tentacle. Not surprisingly, the little beast attacks with teeth and claws. Venom chuckles. “It’s a scrapper,” he approves. “Perhaps some day he’ll be a worthy adversary.”

“Meanwhile,” Eddie mutters, looking around the alley, “We need a box. Something like…aha! Perfect.” One of his neighbors has discarded a medium-sized Amazon box, which affords the kitten plenty of room to move around while still being too tall for it to escape from.

Twenty minutes later, he’s knocking on a familiar door.

“Eddie? What in the world?” Anne stares at him. The box emits a shrill squeak. “What’s that?”

Operating under the old saying that ‘Possession is nine-tenths of the law’, he thrusts the box into her arms. “For you. To keep Mr. Belvedere company.”

“What? No, I can’t--aww!” She’s looked inside the box, and the content charms her instantly.

“His name is Scrapper!” Eddie calls back over his shoulder, figuring it’s best to let her decide it’s a forgone conclusion all by herself. “Nice seeing you!” He slows his pace once they’re around the corner. “We did a good thing there, buddy,” he congratulates Venom. “Anne likes cats. That little guy is set for life. And all because you decided not to eat it.”

“We only eat bad people,” Venom reminds him. “And that little thing was more hair than meat, anyway.”

...


End file.
